mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Infernites
The Infernites are one of the tribes in Mixels. They are lava-slide loving Mixels whose fiery features make up their personalities and are red and maroon in color. Members 2014 The three original Infernites were featured in the first wave of Mixels. Flain - The leader who is super smart and always tries to keep a level head... that's on fire! Vulk - The dim-witted but warm hearted one whose hands hold his powers and gives painful high fives. Zorch - The annoying prankster who can run rapidly with fiery jets on his backside. 2015 In February 2015, three new members will join in Series 4. *Meltus *Flamzer *Burnard Relationships Cragsters Flain is extremely good friends with the Cragsters (especially Seismo). However, Zorch is disliked by Seismo. He is neutral with Shuff, as they mixed to play Mixelball. Vulk even has a good relationship with Krader. Electroids They have a neutral relationship with the Electroids, mostly. However, Vulk is very good friends with Zaptor. He even invites Teslo (even Krader) for ice cream. Flain appears to also be friends with Zaptor as both had a picnic with Lunk and Chomly in Mixed Up. The Infernites' relationship with Volectro is neutral. Frosticons As this is the fire tribe and the Frosticons are the ice tribe, the two tribes don't really get along well. This is even shown in their mixes and murps; most of the time, they make a murp, and the mixes aren't very good-looking, either. Also, the most disappointing murp (Flain and Slumbo) is made by trying to mix two members of these tribes. However, Flain and Slumbo seem to be good friends. He also seems to like Lunk as both were having a picnic with Zaptor and Chomly in Mixed Up. Fang Gang Flain seems to hate Chomly and Jawg, but in Mixed Up, he was having a picnic with Chomly, along with Lunk and Zaptor, which means he could be friends with Chomly after all. Gobba is neutral. Flexers Flain and Kraw are known to be friends, as they went snowboarding. Glorp Corp Unknown. Spikels Unknown. Wiztastics Unknown. Orbitonz The Orbitonz are not released on the TV Series yet. Glowkies The Glowkies are not released on the TV Series yet. Appearances The following list is of episodes in which all three members of this tribe are seen. *Coconapple *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Rockball *Mixed Up Special Trivia * Their leader is Flain. * They are based upon the element of fire. * Their tribe name is based on the word "inferno". * Their Cycloptic Member is Vulk. * Their Max is a dragon-like creature that breathes fire. * Zorch is often mistaken as the leader. * They are the first tribe to have 2 waves (2013-2014 wave and 2015 wave) ** They are also the first and so far only tribe to have more than three members. Gallery Set Infernites Toyfair.jpg Infernites Max.png|Max Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png Infernites.jpg|An Infernites wallpaper FieryInfernites.jpg Artwork Infernites MAX Artwork.png|Max infernites home.jpg Hot tub.jpg|The infernites in their hot tub. Mixels.jpg|The Infernites on a poster. im no dum-dum.jpg Bully Zorch.jpg 1600x900_1_4.jpg Infernites ALL.jpg Infernites Moible.jpg InfernitesArrow.png Hand-Trap.png Ugh!.jpg Infernites game.png Infernites Cubit.png Infernites MAX Artwork.png How to play Infernites game.png Infernites Max Speed.png InfernitesTribe.PNG Infernites ALL.jpg Infernites.PNG Creepy Infernites Max.jpg Infernites home.jpg Flain and the Infernites watching Rockball.jpg Meet the Infernites.jpg Category:Mixel Tribes Category:Infernites Category:Tribes Category:Series One Category:Fire Category:Characters Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Main tribe